


Tides That I Tried To Swim Against

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hair, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes into work with a new look. Steve can't control himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides That I Tried To Swim Against

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by m_l_h ♥ 
> 
> Title from Coldplay.

Steve had never been a man of many words. He never felt the need to babble, just for the sake of hearing his own voice or filling awkward silences. But he never had any trouble launching a witty one-liner or a smart retort whenever needed. He’d always been able to bite back when verbally assaulted, to make a clever remark to lighten the mood, or find a comforting word when someone needed it. Steve had never had trouble finding a single word to say. Until he saw Danny walk into work that Monday morning.   
  
Chin and Kono didn’t seem to have the same trouble. Chin whistled as Kono said, “Damn brah, never thought I’d see the day.”   
  
Danny seemed somewhat uncomfortably and oddly self-conscious as he lifted his arms wide, wiggling his fingers as if to say ‘let me have it’.   
  
“Looking good, Williams,” Chin smiled.   
  
“Damn good,” Kono agreed, stepping a little closer to Danny to take a better look.   
  
Danny’s eyes drifted quickly over to Steve, before turning his attention back to Kono, who was currently running her fingers through Danny’s hair. Steve felt like he was choking on his own saliva.   
  
“What prompted the make-over?” Kono asked, and Steve wondered why she kept rubbing her fingers over Danny’s head. And why it bothered him so much.   
  
“Once Gracie cut off a huge chunk right at the side, I didn’t really have much choice,” Danny said, shrugging.  
  
“Ouch,” Chin winced, “I think someone had a huge time-out this weekend.”   
  
“It’ll teach me to let an eight year-old to play pretend hairdresser with real scissors,” Danny sighed, “But yeah, I might’ve yelled just a little too hard.”  
  
“Oh, what’d you do, brah?” Kono asked, her face turning into a frown.   
  
“She basically started crying the second she realized she’d actually maimed my ‘do,” Danny answered, ducking his head a little, “And I sort of made it worse by having a little freak-out.” He waved his hand in a rolling motion as if to say ‘carrying on’. “But I got it cut – by a professional – and we’re all good now. She actually likes it this way.”   
  
Danny rubbed his hand up the nape of his neck, brushing the short hairs there.   
  
“It looks great, man!” Kono said enthusiastically.   
  
“Really does,” Chin smiled, then looked at Steve who still hadn’t moved or spoken, “What do you think, boss?”   
  
All eyes were on Steve now, who had opened his mouth to find that he was unable to utter even the slightest sound. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his partner’s new haircut. The sides were a little shorter than the top, shorter than he’d ever seen Danny’s hair. The top wasn’t slick and brushed back like before, but sticking up and unruly. Steve tried to think back to when he ever saw a more beautiful sight. He came up blank.   
  
“Cat got your tongue, boss?” Kono grinned cheekily, eyeing Steve suspiciously. Chin turned his face away from Steve, but Steve knew he was grinning like a madman. Or, more accurately, exactly like his cousin.   
  
“Oh come on, babe,” Danny said as he took a few steps closer to Steve, “It can’t be that bad?”  
  
Steve closed his mouth again, swallowing so loudly he thought his ears would pop. He made a weird coughing sound. It sounded high and squeaky, and Steve was sure he was blushing ferociously. From the corner of his eye he saw Chin whisper something into Kono’s ear. Kono nodded and giggled inaudibly, all the while keeping her eyes on Steve’s face.   
  
Danny was standing right in front of Steve now, an inquiring look still in his eyes. Steve tried to back up but he was cornered by the tech-table. He felt a shudder go up his back as realized that all he needed to do was lift his hand to be able to touch Danny’s hair. To brush his fingers through the short cut at the nape of Danny’s neck. To rub up and feel the golden-brown hairs pass through his fingers. To let the tips of his fingers explore Danny’s scalp.   
  
He clenched his fingers in a ball, fearing he might be unable to stop himself from reaching out.   
  
“Are you feeling alright?” Danny asked, tilting his head just the slightest bit.   
  
Steve blinked, and as Danny lifted his own hand to scratch awkwardly at his new trim – he obviously wasn’t used to it yet – Steve shifted his weight from one leg to the other, becoming painfully aware of the tightening confinement of his pants.   
  
“No, actually,” Steve muttered, wondering why he didn’t recognize his own voice anymore, “I uhm…”   
  
He pointed towards the hallway door, slipped away from the space between Danny and the tech-table, and hurried his way out of the office. As he passed, he saw Chin and Kono sporting a highly amused look on their faces and decided the next boring surveillance job would be for the two of them.   
  
Steve hurried into the bathroom, thanking his lucky stars that it was empty, and locked himself into one of the stalls. He pushed his back against the tiles on the wall and let himself slide down until he sat down on the floor next to the toilet, knees slightly bent because of the limited space. He let his head bang against the tile wall and was silently grateful that Five-O had a very thorough cleaning crew, ‘cause as he let the palm of his hand press against his fabric-covered erection, he himself felt more dirty than the bathroom stall.   
  
Steve groaned and let his head collide with the wall again, cursing himself silently. He couldn’t believe how badly he had lost control. He’d always been able to get himself together, no matter how much Danny was invading his personal space, how many ‘babes’ or ‘super SEALs’ he threw at Steve, no matter how seductively he licked his lips or sprawled out his body on Steve’s couch. Steve had always been able to push those feelings back, guard them in an airtight space, only to be let out when it was safe. Mainly, when Steve was alone and had time to indulge.   
  
But this? This was like nothing Steve had ever felt before. Seeing Danny walk in that morning had made the seams of his heart burst and all the feelings he was hiding from Danny were slowly seeping through.   
  
Steve closed his eyes and remembered Danny’s face, short hair making him seem younger and fresher and… happier somehow. Before he full and well knew what he was doing, Steve had opened his cargo pants and slipped a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. He bit his bottom lip as he let his fingers curl around the base of his cock and gave it a tiny squeeze. Images of Danny fluttered behind his closed eyelids as he tried to keep his breathing steady and the noises to a minimum, stroking his fist along his hard dick. He let himself imagine rubbing his fingers through Danny’s hair, Danny looking up at him, encouraging him to keep touching. The movement of his hand became hurried, almost rough as he let himself picture Danny dropping to his knees, short blonde hairs tickling and teasing his thigh as Danny’s mouth engulfed him eagerly.   
  
Steve licked his palm and fingers before hurriedly wrapping them around his rock hard cock again, slowly descending, giving his fist a twist when he reached the base of his cock. His hip twitched up slightly at the thought of Danny’s moans vibrating around Steve as he sucked and licked his way up and down.   
  
Steve knew he wasn’t going to last long, his cock pleading for release ever since Steve had caught sight of ‘the new Danny’. He continued his stroking, picking up the pace before pressing his thumb against the slit, pre-come already leaking out the tip. He bit back a moan, turning it into a strangled sound as he let his fingernails scrape just a little too roughly along the base of his shaft. Danny’s name was confined somewhere in his throat as he gave his cock a last hard stroke, spilling his release all over his hand.   
  
He let his fingers linger over his too-sensitive cock – as if he was trying to make himself pay for what he’d just done – before reaching out for some toilet paper to clean up his mess.   
  
Steve’s heavy breathing hitched in his throat as he heard the door to the bathroom open.   
  
“Steve, you in here?”   
  
Steve pinched his eyes closed, trying not to make a sound. He felt utterly trapped. His cargo pants were still open, boxers pushed underneath his hips, hand now sticky with quickly drying cum.   
  
“Hey, I know you’re here,” Danny’s voice called out again.   
  
Steve took a deep breath, trying to steady the rush of his heart as he answered, “Yeah, uhm… I just need a minute. I uhm… Must be something I ate. Don’t feel too well.”   
  
“Yeah, sure,” Danny said, the smirk very much audible in his voice.   
  
Steve wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole, ‘cause there was no way he was ever going to be able to look Danny in the eye again.   
  
“Hey listen…” Danny said, and Steve could tell he was standing right outside the stall now, probably leaning against the door, “… If you’re done here, I’ll be just outside in the hallway. Maybe you’d like to invite me home with you so you don’t have to do this in a freaking bathroom stall at work?”   
  
“Wha…?” Steve managed to get out as he scrambled to tuck himself back into his pants.   
  
“More importantly,” Danny added, as he made his way to the door, “So you don’t have to do this alone…?”   
  
As Steve heard the door behind Danny click shut he rapidly threw the dirty toilet paper in the bowl before buttoning up his pants. He straightened himself out, trying not to trip over his own feet as he left the stall, prepared to give the office the whole day off. 


End file.
